Muggle, Mudblood, and Magic
by Phamily
Summary: Cathy was never one to have friends, she was always friends with animals that could talk to her. Then one day when she was exploring she met The Weasley Twins. The twins became her friend in second and everything was great. Until Draco came along and took her heart... Or did he? Found Out Here :D ... (I only own my Characters, Some HP characters related to her) Please Review :3
1. Lily, Twins, and Mothers

"CATHY!" I heard my mother yell from the house. "CATHY COME INSIDE THIS INSTANT."

"Sorry mom! But I want to explore!" I said laughing while i finished tying my conevers. "I'll be back before midnight!"

I ran into the woods hearing my mother laugh from behind me. I jumped over fallen tree's and the soggy moss.  
I smiled as I fell to the ground and then layed down in the patch of moss I was in. So far my new life was  
going great. My father had been promoted so we moved to England and I still havent started Secondary School  
and I was loving having no friends. I was never one for making friends any way. People always thought I was  
weird because I talked to animals and liked to sit away from everyone. Only if they knew Animals talked back  
to me. I told my mother and she laughed and when I told me father he walked into his office and didn't talk to  
me for three felt strange having animals talk to me but they have been since I was 5. I was now  
10 about to become 11 in two weeks. I was looking forward to becoming 11 because my father always told me something  
amazing would happen. I smiled at the sky then jumped as I heard something in the forest.

"Hello?" I asked looking around. Another noise happened and I stood up. I started to get scared and I turned around  
to run. As soon as I took a step I heard someone talk.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I stopped and turned around. A turned around to find a grey and white rabbit hopping out of the forest.  
She stood on her high legs and sniffed the air then looked at me.

"Uh... Hi." I said smiling down at her.

"Hello, why are you in the forest at this time?" She asked me thinking I couldn't understand her.

"Well... I wanted to explore... I'm sorry if im in your property or something." I got down on my knees and looked at her  
with a smile. She looked up to me with her big rabbit eyes.

"You can hear me?" Her nose wiggled. I nodded at her and she jumped around. "Oh this is great! I've always wanted to talk  
to a human. This is so exciting!" I laughed and picked her up.

"Come home with me and we can talk in my room!" She wiggled her nose in happiness and I walked back to my house. I walked into  
the front door and my mother walked in.

"Cathy where ha- Why do you have a bunny?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Mom this is my new friend." I smiled up at her.

"Whats its name?" She asked me.

"My name is Lily." Lily said up to me.

"Her name is Lily." I said. My mother looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. You can have her as a pet. But I promise you if she makes a mess she is out of here." I smiled at my mother then at Lily  
and ran up to my room.

"A pet? Why do I have to be a pet?" Lily asked me as I put her on my bed and closed my door.

"They can't understand you like I can... They don't know how it feels to take a friend home and they automatically think it's a pet."

I sat on my bed and Lily hoped on my lap and nuzzled her face in my stomach. "Dont worry Cat. Im here!"

"Cat?" I asked whipping a tear that almost escaped.

"Well.. I like your name Cathy and all but I think Cat would suit you better." She made a bunny sound and then hopped off my lap.  
She hopped over to the pillows and snuggled up their. "Cat you should go to bed. Its late."

I stood up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out my black sweat shirt. "Sorry Lily but I didn't finish exploring." She sat up on my pillow and looked at me.

"Do you always do that?" she asked me. I nodded and through my hidden rope out the window.

"See you later Lily." I winked at her while she layed back down and hopped out of my window and running into the woods.

I walked around with a flash light in my hands. I walked down a new path and deeper into the woods. I smiled as i walked deeper into  
the woods. The tree's were thinning out and i moved the flash light to the open passage. I walked threw to find a tall house and most  
of the lights were on. I turned my flashlight off and pulled my hood down. My long red hair flew to the front of my face with the wind  
and my feet slowly continued to more towards the house. As I got closer i heard laughter and people talking. The next thing i knew  
the door swung open and two tall figures stepped out. I looked over and jumped into the nearest bush.

"Oh Georgie that was hilarious! Mum is going to kill us once the Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow wears off and her facial hair  
goes away!" They both laughed and then walked farther towards where I was.

"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant." The one named George pushed the other man and then they started to laugh and wrestled standing up.  
I muffled a giggle and they stopped.

"Fred did you hear that?" George said.

"Yeah... HELLO IS SOMEONE THERE?" Fred yelled. I tried not to move but my clumsiness got the best of me. I fell back and landed on a stick that snapped right away.  
The two boys walked over to where the bush was and i went into a panick. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could back into the woods. Next thing i knew i heard there  
footsteps behind me. I ran faster but i tripped.

"Crap." I said then tried to get back up but there hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up. We were far enough from the house for the other people to not hear me yell  
but i honestly didn't think that i should scream at all. I strangely felt safe, but I was scared because they caught me. After a few moments they set me down on a tree stump.

"Hello and who are you." They said at the same time.

"Uh... I'm... I'm Cat..." I said slowly. The crossed their arms and looked at me. I pulled out my Flashlight and turned it on. I placed it facing up so they could see me  
and I could see them. They were twins. They were tall and had matching ginger hair. Except one Twin's hair was a little darker. They smiled down at me and I blushed.

"Well hello Cat." They said again.

"I'm George." The darker haired twin said.

"And I'm Fred." The other twin said with a crooked smile.

"Where twins." They said again in unison.

"Well thank you captains obvious." They both laugh then smiled at me.

"Why were you hiding outside our house?" Fred asked.

"And why do you sound funny?" George finished.

"I was walking through the woods and came across your house and heard laughter. I walked forward wondering what was happening then you two walked out and caught me. Also the  
reason i 'sound funny' is because im American." I answered crossing my arms at the last part.

"American? We have never been friends with a American!" George said smiling.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah! Do you want to be friends?" Fred asked. I looked down and started to cry.

"Whats wrong?" They asked at the same time. "Did we hurt you somehow?"

"No... no... it's just... ive never... had... human... friends." I said crying more. They both sat on the stump each on one side and hugged me.

"Dont worry-" George said.

"-be happy." Fred finished.

They hugged me and i slowly stopped crying. "Thank you... I should be going soon. It's already past midnight and my mother would be coming to check on me soon."

They went awe and sighed. "Can we at least walk you home?" they asked. I nodded and we all stood up and started to walk towards where my house was. We walked for  
about 10 minutes and i never realized how far i actually walked. We kept going then i saw the back of my house. My mother was just opening the back door when i  
stopped and pulled the twins behind a tree.

"Cathy? CATHY? I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!" My mother called.

"Who is that?" George whispered.

"My mom." I whispered back.

"Oh Merlin's Beard your in trouble." Fred said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she is coming this way." He muffled a chuckle.

"Crap." I said. I held my breath and the twins gasped. "What?" I asked letting my breath out before taking in another one.

"Your... changing color to the color of the tree..." They said at the same time.

I let out my breath and nodded. "Yeah i know i do that sometimes... But shhhh." They shut up and pulled something out of their pocket then disappeared.

"Cathy. I know your around here. Your camo doesn't work on- why are there two boys with you?" My mother asked.

I let out my breath than slouched over. "Mom this is Fred and George... There strange like me!"

"Well they need to leave!" My mother said strictly. I sighed then turned around right when the twins re appeared.

"Sorry guys... I'll see you later?" They smiled but my mother but in.

"No you wont. I forbid you guys too be friends." She said then grabbed my arm. "Good bye." Then she pulled me away. The boys looked at me sadly and  
i waved sadly back.

I guess me and having human friends was just not ment too be.


	2. Magic, Birthdays, and Wands

It had been a week since i last saw the twins. They tried to see me but my mother made Champs, our dog, gaurd my window. I hated it when my mother never let me have friends. She is the main reson i have no freinds. She says "Its saffer to be alone then to be aquanted by people. I never really understood that and i let it slide most of the time. She was my mother and she knew what was best for me right? But either way i did stay in contact with the Twins. The next night they sent me a owl and wrote to me. I told them most everything. I learned that they were 12 and there birthday was the first of April. They told me on my birthday they would send me a gift and i couldnt wait. So today i was even more excited.

Why?

Well today was my birthday.

I was 11 Finally.

I jumped out of my bed in my night cloths and swung open my door runing to my parents room. I sprang the door open and jumped on there bed bouncing like a maniac. "MOM! DAD! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!"

I heard my father chuckle and being the smart mouth that he is commented "Hump day?"

My mother laughed at his attempt to be funny and i frownd. "Well... yes it is wensday but what else is speical about today?" I said.

"Um... Its the day we take champs to get his shots?" My mother asked.

"Nooooo. Guess again!" I smiled and sat on the end of there bed cross legged holding my feet and rocking back in forth in excitment.

"Oh! Hunny i got it! Its her birthday!" My father said then he leaped out of the bed and tackled me into a tickle fight.

"Oh i completely forgot." My mother smiled then joined.

"Stop!" I laughed out gasping for air. "No! No more tickle monster!" They laughed then stopped and i tackled them back. We all laughed at my attempt to fight back and then my mother got up.

"Can we go to the Zoo? I havent seen Kelvin in a while." I asked. She looked at my father who looked at me.

"Before we go... Cathy... Sweet heart we have something to tell you." He said not sounding very happy. I looked at him and frowned.

"What happened did someone die?" I asked scared.

"No. We just need to explain why you can talk to animals." He said. My eyes grew wide.

"You beleive me?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Sweet heart. I beleive you because i used to beable to aswell."

"What do you mean used to?" I asked scared i would never beable to talk to Lily, or Champs ever again. I loved talking to them. Lily was my animal sister and Champs was like a amazing uncle who told the best stories.

"When i was 7 a animal talked to me. I thought it was just my imagination but then they talked to me even more. I told my parents and they didnt wait to tell me what im about to tell you. But once they told me they did something to make me stop hearing them. I didn't want that for you. So even after i tell you i promise i wont get rid of it." I nodded my head.

"Just tell me Dad." He sighed and then straightened up.

"Cat... Your a Witch."

I looked at him for a minute then laughed. "Oh good joke dad. The supernatural isnt real. I know it isnt because Uncle Mort said so himself. He said Werewolfs and Vampires are filthy creatures and are nothing but made up stories."

"Well thats because Uncle Mort's ex wife was a Vampire and her new husband is a werewolf." He looked at my mother. "I dont know how she could marry him. There speciese hate eachother." My mother shrugged then looked back at me.

"Hunnie. Its the truth. Your a Witch, I'm a witch and your father is a wizard." I shook my head.

"Then how come were not green with moles?" I asked. My parents laughed and then smiled.

"That is steriotypical. Im not surprised you asked that." My father commented before my mother spoke.

"Do you want us to prove it to you?" She asked. I crossed my arms then nodded. She walked over to her night stand and pulled out what looked to me a wand. She took her broken reading glasses off the table and tapped the wand to it and said "Oculus Reparo." Then the glasses frame moved back into shape and fixed itself. My mouth dropped open and i looked at my father who was staring at my mother.

"Where you waiting to fix those for today? They have been broken for 3 days." He said curiously.

"Yeah. I figured since she was probably going to tell us to prove it we would use this as a example." She smiled at him.

"Hold on." I stated. "If you two have been able to do Magic this whole time how come i didnt grow up with it?" My mother looked at my dad and he smiled at me.

"Well we wanted it to be a shock for you. We know how much you love adventures. You grew up with it till you were 4 and then we kinda made the desision since you were always a curious little girl." I shook my head in disapproval.

"Do you know how much magic i could have done by now?" I said in a angered tone.

"Cathy... Your not aloud to do Magic outside of school. Its illegal until your 17." My mother said sitting down on the bed.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go to Hogwarts to beable to learn spells and actually use magic." My father stated. I sighed then crossed my arms.

"So can i go to Hogwarts?" They laughed and nodded there head. A cheeky smile appeared on my face and i jumped up in excitment.

"So do you want to go school book shopping instead?" They asked. I nodded like a maniac and ran into my room grabbing my cloths. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

It was about noon and my parents walked into this strange pub. I was following them looking at all the things around me when a man called out my parents.

"Mr and Mrs Miles! Long time no see!" They looked over and smiled, walking towards a man.

"Ah Remus. Long time no see. Still rocking the suits i see." My father commented then laughed.

"Darling Remus how have you been?" My mother asked then hugged the man.

"I have been good. How has your life been treeting you two. I havent seen you since the War and little munchkin was 3." He smiled at them still not noticing my pressence. I took this time to pull on my fathers coat and he looked over at me. "Ah... Is this her now? Wow your all grown up! How old are you now? 9? 10?"

"11 Sir." I said cowering away.

"11? Blimey its been a while. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" He smiled down at me.

"Letter?" I asked.

"Yes she did. It came in the mail this morning." My father said pulling out a peice of parshment. "Im so proud of her. She is going to be a great witch just like her mother." He looked over at my mom and smiled as she blushed.

"Are you excited to use magic? Well you are Jakes daughter im sure you already have." He laughed.

"She has. She can talk to animals and if she holds her breath she can go invisable. Sweet heart why dont you show Mr. Lupin here."

I nodded then pulled in a big gasp of air. I held it and not to my surprise the man gasped then clapped his hands making me let go of the breath.

"Magnifisent!" He smiled at me.

"Well Remus it was a pleasure to see you but we must be going. School shopping as you know." My mother said then gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah yes. Sorry to keep you waiting Cathy. I hope to see you at Hogwarts soon." He placed his hand on my head and messed up my red hair i glared at him then tugged on my fathers jacket again. He shook the mans hand and then we walking to the back door. When we walked out the door we came across a closed off room.

"Dad there is nothing but a wall here." I said. He laughed then pulled out his wand. After touching his wand on spots on the wall the wall started to move. I dropped my mouth in awe and watched. After a minute it made a door and we went threw into this little town.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. The place where everyone gets there books, wands, pets and more." My father said placing a hand on my back. We walked down the street and my mother took off to buy my books while my father took me to a place called Ollivander's to get my wand. We entered the shop and a man looked up from a book infront of him.

Jacob? Jacob Miles? Oh goodness its been forever!" The man said.

"Garrick. Its nice to see you again." My father smiled.

"Is that your Daughter?" Then man asked pointing at me with his quill.

"Why yes. Cathy i would like you to meet Garrick, the best wand maker in the world." I smiled then nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said.

"You look alot like your Aunt Jen do you recon?" The man asked. I looked at my father then at him.

"Sir... I recon i look like my grandmother." I smiled while my father chuckled. The man smiled then looked at my father.

"So she is ready to get a wand?" He asked.

"Give her a go." My dad said then brought me to the counter where the man was standing. He smiled down at me then walked into the back room. He returned with a box and opened it handing me a wand. "Go ahead Cathy. Give it a swish." I did so and the glass bowl in the corner exploded.

"Nope not it." Garrick said while he returned to the back. He came back out and handed me another wand. I did the same and the papers on his nesk flew threw the air. He sighed then took thee wand back and returned to the back of the shop. "Jacob... I think i might have found her wand but i dont think you would like it."

He returned and pulled out a walnut wooden wand. I knew that wood anywhere. The handle was ingraved with a lion with a rabbit. I smiled at the wand and took it in my hand. As soon as i touch it my body was smothered in a wave of heat. I smiled down at the wand then looked at my father.

"I think i love this one." He did not smile tho. "Whats it made out of?" I asked.

"Its a walnut wooden wand and its core is Dragon Heartsting." He said looking at my father.

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked. He looked down at me then sighed.

"This wand has a twin. Its twin's owner is no one other then Bellatrix Lestrange. One of the most dangerous witch's known to man. Also a follower of the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord? Who is that?" I asked. He looked at my father and the air became tense. Then the door swung open with my mother standing there holding 5 books in her hands.

"Lets go! We still need to celebrate for crying out loud!" My father and Garrick laughed and then i turned towards my mom.

"Mom look! I have a wand!" She smiled but her smiled dissapeard for two seconds when she saw it.

"This chose her?" She asked my father and Garrick. They nodded and she sighed. "Well atleast she cant kill her if she escapes." They nodded and we all left the shop.

They were going to have to do a lot of explaining when we got home.


	3. Miss McGonagall, Family, and Promises

George's POV

"Come on Fred! Were going to be late! Her birthday doesn't last forever you know!" I called out to my twin who was looking for his  
broom.

"I can't find it George! I had it last night and now its gone!" He called back from the closet in our room.

"Do you think mum came and took it?" I asked. I stood up and walked over to my closet to find it empty with no broom.

"Yup." We said at the same time.

"Looking for these?" We both turned to the door to find Ron, our younger brother, holding our brooms.

"Why do you have them?" Fred asked. I walked over and met him in front of our door with our arms crossed.

"I wanna know whose birthday your going to." He said. We looked at each other then laughed.

"Birthday? We arnt going to a birthday." I remarked.

"Really? Then how come there is a present in the corner with a bow, and you were yelling at Fred to hurry up or you'll be late?"

"Uh.." Fred and myself said looked at each other.

"We were going to play a prank..." Fred started

"Yeah on this muggle girl we met." I answered. Ron's eye brow lifted.

"Your friends with a muggle? Isn't that mums number one rule? To NOT be friends with them." He asked.

"Well... We don't think she is a muggle... She did Magic the other day in front of us." Fred answered.

"Really? So she's a witch?" He asked.

"For 11 you sure have a lot of questions. But yes. Today is her 11th birthday." I said.

"Can i go?" He asked sounding excited.

"Its August 5th. Dont you have to go shopping for a wand? They always have the best deals today." Fred said.

"As a matter of fact. Mum and I got my wand this morning while you two were making that." He said looking at Cat's present.

"Well... How about we find out if she is a witch first. We don't want to introduce her into more trouble if she is a muggle." I said.

"Fine... But hurry." He said handing us our brooms. We took them and walked past him. Whipping our wands so the present follows.

"We'll be back later... Tell mum were going for a fly." George told him. He nodded and we walked out of the house. I grabbed the flying present and shrunk it down throwing it in my pocket. I mounted my broom then kicked off the ground. Fred followed to above the forest to Cats house. We landed in the woods behind it and hid our brooms in the bushes. I smiled as i looked at the house. We walked to it and Fred knocked on the door while i re-sized the present for her. The door opened and a women with deep red curls and green eyes looked at us. She wore a nice fitting green blouse and black trousers.

"Uh... Hello?" She asked. We smiled at her.

"Hello ma'am we are here to give Cathy her birthday present." I said.

"Oh... You must be the boys my sister found in the woods with Cathy. I thought she banned you?" She smiled at us and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well.. Its Cathy's birthday it's when Cathy gets what she wants and im sure she would love to see us." Fred smiled. I chuckled at his attempt to reason with the women and she lifted an eye brow.

"Fine... Come on in. Cat and her parents wont be home for a while they went school shopping." She said smiled proudly.

"Oh okay." We said.

"Where should i put this?" I asked holding up the present. It was red and black striped with a golden bow on the top. She smiled then walked over.

"I'll just put it with the rest of her things." She said. She walked away and we stood in the hall way awkwardly. We heard other people through the next room. They were laughing and talking. We walked down the hall into the kitchen which was also covered in people. I looked around the room and the person i never thought to see was there.

"Professor?" I asked.

Miss McGonagall turned around and her eyes widened. "Fred? George? What are you doing here?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"We would like to ask you the same... Is Cathy a witch?" We asked.

She sighed then pulled us in the hall way. "Cathy Miles is a witch, she is a pure blood. Everyone in this house are witch's and wizard's apart from a few relatives that were married into the family but they know about magic. But now since you are here and her family doesn't know you are wizards the party might be ruined. As well as i am apart of this family. This is my sisters children and grandchildren. So I was invited. Unlike you two i presume." She stated.

"Well... We weren't invited but we know Cat would want us here." Fred said.

"How do you two even know her? It's against the ruled to be friends with Muggles until your 17." She stated.

"She went for a walk through the woods and came upon our house and we caught her. She was nice to us and well... She kinda did magic in front of us." I said, a little guilty at the end.

"She did what?" McGonagall said shocked.

"She didn't know it was magic she just did it without noticing." Fred said in defense.

"Well... I wont report this but if she does magic again outside of school you need to tell her parents." She stated. We nodded and she gasped. "There here. Quick get into the lounge."

We ran into the lounge and a bunch of people were there. Witch's, wizards, vampires, even a goblin. Everyone looked at us and looked terrified thinking we were muggles. We quickly grabbed out our wands to show we were wizards and everyone relaxed. Then we all tensed up as we heard the front door swing open.

"That was so much fun! I cant wait to show Lily my wand!" I heard Cat's adorable voice shime.

"Cathy, let's go in the lounge first and check off the list to make sure we got everything." I heard her mum comment. I looked over at Fred scared that her mum would kick us out.

"Can i owl the twins first? Its my birthday and i really want them here." She begged. A small smile lifted my lips when she said that.

"How about we do it after?" Her father said.

"Fine." She groaned and then slid open the door that lead to the lounge.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled as she jumped back. Her eyes went wide and a big smiled showed on here face. Everyone pulled out there wands and confetti came out. Fred and myself joined in.

"Oh my Gosh." She squealed out. "This is amaz- George?" Her eyes landed on me and i smiled.

"Hey Cat." Myself and Fred said. We waved our hands that weren't holding our wands. Her eyes lit up and then they found our wands.

"You guys are wizards!" She exclaimed. She ran up to us and pulled us into a big hug. We laughed and nodded our heads. "This is great! Now I don't have to hide it from you two!" She smiled then started to jump in excitement. Her father walked over and pulled her away from us and made her go thank other people for coming. He looked at us then a small smirk showed on his face.

"Hello boys. I'm Mr. Miles, Cathy's father." He said. We both put our hands out and shook his hand one by one.

"Nice to meet you sir." We said at the same time.

"So you two are wizards?" He asked. We nodded our heads. "Well im glad you are because Cathy has been dying to tell someone other then Lily." He let out a deep laugh then looked at us dryly. "Also, if either of you ever end up hurting my baby girl i will be going after you." He said with a scary smirk and dark eyes. We gulped at the same time then looked at each other.

"Don't worry sir. We wont hurt her." Fred said as i started to sweat from the nerves.

"Daddy stop torching them." Cathy said and she grabbed our arms. "There my best friends treat them nicely."

"I am pumpkin, just giving them a warning." He said then smiled at her. She gave him a cheeky smile then pulled us to the couch in the room. She set us on either side then sat in the middle of us. Her mum walked over with a Camera and she hit our knees while the flash went off and we smiled.

"This will be a perfect picture." Her mum laughed while the picture came out of the camera. She fanned it off then the picture appeared. It was a moving one and it had Cat slapping us then we all smiled like dorks. It was an adorable picture. I smiled at the picture and then looked over at Cathy who was smiling like a nutter. I felt my eyes go soft as i looked at her. She was fairly pretty for being 11. She had medium-long hair that was a piercing red and her skin was light with an olive tint. She had a light brush of freckles over her cheeks and nose. Her cheeks were a rosey pink and her eyes were green with a bit of gold in them. She was wearing a black shirt with a dog on it that said "Yo Dawg". She also had on some black ripped skinnys, and her socks were mismatched. I was a flash from the corner of my eyes and then went red from being caught staring at her in the picture.

"This one is adorable." Her Aunt we met earlier said smiling at the fresh picture. She looked over at me than winked. I felt myself go more red then before. "The way these three are acting. The one boy and Cathy smiling and pointing at the picture then smiling up when the flash went off. Then the way that boy was looking at them with a soft expression. Its adorable."

Cathy looked at me then smiled brightly. I smiled back at her then heard Miss. McGonagall speak. "Alright let's do gifts!" She waved her wand and all the gifts flew in front of Cathy then landed stacked in a pile. Cathy smiled then grabbed the first box. She opened it and it contained a photo book. She squealed then hugged her parents thanking them then putting the first 2 pictures in it. She then went on with opening the gifts. About 10 minutes later she was at mine and Fred's gift. She grabbed it and looked up.

"Who is this from?" She asked curious.

"Us." We said then smiled as she looked at both of us. She ripped off the paper eager to open it. When she did she laughed. She pulled it out then laughed even more. We made a wooden girl who looked like Cathy and when you turn her around she was tree bark. She laughed even more than hugged us.

"I love it." She said smiling. Everyone in the room was confused and all three of us laughed knowing the joke.

"Okay then... Lets get the cake!" Her mum said then she whipped her wand and it fly in front of Cathy and Cathy got up and followed it to the dinning room. Everyone followed her and she sat at the head of the table while the cake landed. She looked over at us then waved us over. We took the seats next to her on either side and smiled at her while the Candles lit themselves.

"Alright make a wish!" Her father called out and then took a picture while Cathy closed her eyes then blew out the Candles. Everyone clapped and then Cathy pulled out her wand and her mom whispered something in her ear. After Cathy whipped her wand and the cake started to cut and serve itself. Everyone laughed and got a piece of cake. After they were all settled i looked over at Cathy while she was eating her cake.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"It's a secret. But I promise when and if it happens ill let you know." She smiled at me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She answered.

She then grabbed my pink with hers and we smiled at each other.

This was the best day ever.


	4. Frogs, Pure-bloods and Trains

Fred's POV

We were in the train station with our mum and our brothers and Ginny, our little sister. George was getting fidgety because Cathy and her parents weren't here yet. He started to pace and I laughed. "Georgie your starting to look like Dumbledore in his office"

"They arent here yet. Where are they?" He asked. Looking around.

"Well her parents arent muggles so i'm sure she is already on the platform." I said. "We have to go or else mum will be mad." He sighed and pushed his cart over to the group.

"Lets go." He said and we all went. We came up to the pillar and ran threw it to show Ron how to do it. We grabbed our small bag and left the big bags at the luggage claim. We got on the train and went to a corridor and sat down. We were alone at the moment but soon Lee found his way to us.

"Hey guys!" He said closing the door behind him. He sat next to me on the other side as George put his legs up on the bench and looked out the window. Lee looked over at me then back at George. "Whats got his knickers in a twist?" He asked chuckling a little.

"Our friend Cathy. Its her first day today and we couldn't find her so he's worried sick." I said winking at Lee.

"Oh wow. You're a stud Georgie. Shes only 11 and your going on to be 13 i'm shocked." George looked over at Lee and glared then looked back out the window. The trains whistle went off and it started to move.

"So how was your summer Lee?" I asked him he looked over and smiled.

"Fantastic. Guess who kept Owling me!" His smile grew even bigger then before.

"Hmm. Alicia Spinnet?" I asked wiggling my eye brows at her name. He nodded his head.

"Merlin she is beautiful." He said all dreamily.

"Sure Lee. What ever you say." I said then laughed at him. I looked over to George who was still looking down. Right before i could tell him Cat was alright Lee gasped.

"Godricks Ghost she is gorgeous." I looked over to him and then looked out the door. Cathy was standing there looking at a peice of paper. She was wearing the school uniform but had a skirt instead of slacks. She looked up from the paper then turned her head and looked at me. I smiled and waved and she smiled and threw open the door jumping on me.

"FRED! Oh I was so worried! I couldn't find you nor George! Everyone kept telling me to sit with them but I kept refusing and I got scared. Some boy gave me is Owl address and I still couldn't find you! I'm so happy I did!" I laughed as she held me into a tighter hug and i hugged her back. I looked over her shoulder to see George looking at her with a blush on his cheeks. He probably got a glimps at her knickers when she jumped on me.

"Go see George." I whispered in her ear and she let go of me then jumped on to George. He let out a humf and then laughed. Lee closed the door then shut the curtain so people couldn't see inside.

"Georgie! I missed you so! I was searching and searching and mom and dad told me to get going before I missed the train! I almost did I jumped on without a minute to spare! Aunt Ariel told me you were already on and she saw you get on so I got on as well." She said to him pulling him closer to her. She let go after a minute then sat down next to him blushing by how strong her force was on him.

"Well its great to have you back Cathy." I said with a smile. "Oh and this is our friend Lee." I said pointing at Lee.

"Well.. No wonder George was mopping. Your gorgeous for 11." He said with a wink. She blushed and looked at George who was glaring at Lee. Lee chuckled and put out his hand. "Lee Jordan. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss.. ?" She took his hand.

"Miles. Cathy Miles." She smiled at him then turned towards George grabbing his hand. "George! Can I go meet your brother?"

George's eyes opened wide and he looked down at her. "My brother?" She asked curious.

"Yeah! Ronald. My mom talked with you mom because she saw Ginny and thought of you two and they talked and became friends. Molly said that she has a son my age named Ronald. I wanna meet him." Her eyes grew sad and she went into full puppy eyes mode.

"Fine ill take you to see him." George sighed. He was such a weakling when it came to her. She jumped up and pulled on his hand dragging him up. He tried to shake her hand off but she was holding his hand with a fierce grip determined not to let go. "Ugh. Fine let's go." He opened the door and pulled her out.

"Wow. He must like her. I've never seen him agree to introduce a girl to your guy's brother." Lee said.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. He is such a weakling when it comes to her." I said crossing my arms and leaning back.

"How can she tell the difference between you two? As soon as she opened the door she called your name and jumped on you without even thinking you were George." He asked.

"I really don't know. She always has been able to. I kinda like it. Cause then I don't have to worry about her calling me George then kissing me randomly in the hall trying to confess her love for him." We both laughed.

"Yeah that's a plus."

Cathy's POV

"We have to search for him. I don't know which corridor he took." George confessed. He was still holding my hand and his other hand was running through his ginger hair. I smiled up at him while we were walking. I kept hearing people talking about me or George but I really didn't care. I was 11 and people were calling me "hot" that s disgusting.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I looked back at George and he stopped in front of me and opened the Corridor next to us. He pulled me in the shut it. "Ron. I said Hey." I looked past him and saw a younger boy who looked a little like him. He had the same ginger hair and freckles all over his face.

"What do you want Fred?" He asked.

"I'm George you moron. My friend wanted to meet you. Mum told her about you." George said crossing his arms. I was still behind him and it seamed like he wouldn't move.

"You have a friend that is a girl? Wow im shocked. I bet she is hideous." Ron said. George moved at that moment and I looked down. I held my hands together and blushed. I looked back up to see Ron's mouth wide open. I looked across him to see a boy with brown almost black hair and glasses.

"Hi.." I breathed out. I felt George slither his arm around my shoulders and then chuckle.

"Hi." They both said in a whisper.

"Is she still hideous?" George asked.

"That isn't fair!" Ron said. "You didn't even let me see her before I said that." He looked down.

George laughed then looked at the other boy. He gasped. "Blimey! Your... Your Harry Potter!" He said shocked.

"Uh... Yeah..." The boy named Harry said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I'm George Weasly, Rons older brother. I have a twin named Fred... Oh and this is Cathy, aka Cat." He said pointing at me.

"It's nice to meet you, uh, both of you." He said with a smile. "Chocolate frogs?" He asked handing us a container.

"Thank you." I said. I took the container and opened it. A frog made of Chocolate croaked at me and I laughed. "This is Brilliant!" I picked up the frog and bit its head off. Everyone laughed at me. "What?" I asked a mouth full of delicious chocolate.

"I've never seen one eat it with so much excitement." George said smiling.

"There brilliant and delicious!" I said eating the rest of it.

"Well we should be going. Fred and Lee might come after us." George said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said smiling at him. "Bye Ron, Bye Harry." I smiled at them and then walked out of the corridor. George walked out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, what do you think of him?" He asked me.

"Oh he's nice. Harry and myself will become good friends I believe." He laughed at me and pulled me closer. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Excuse me?" I looked forward at a bushy haired girl. "My friend Neville has lost his Toad. Have you seen it?"

"Oh.. No... I'm sorry. Can I help look for it?" I asked.

"Oh that would be brilliant. Thank you." She smiled at me.

"It's no problem at all!" I smiled back. I looked up at George. "Are you going to help or go to the others?" I asked him

"Nah ill help. I'll go with you." He said down at me. I looked back at the girl.

"I'm Cathy, Cathy Miles. But you can call me Cat for short. This is George, George Weasly." She smiled.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." We shook hands. "You guys can start on the next cart ill finish this one up." We nodded then turned around. George dropped his arm from me but grabbed my pink with his instead. We opened up the cart and walked into the next one. We went door to door asking people if they have seen the frog but no luck. We got to the end of the cart then knocked on the last door.

"Excuse me?" I asked opening it to find a white-haired boy with two brown-haired boys. The white-haired boy looked up at me and his eyes widened. "Have any of you happen to of seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it."

"No. I'm sorry. We haven't." One of the brown-haired boys said. "But i'm Crabbe."

"And im Goyle" The other said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cathy, Cathy Miles. Cat for short." I smiled. I then looked at the white-haired boy. "Whats your name?"

The white-haired boy straightened up and looked at me. "The names Draco. Draco Malfoy. Pureblood." He said in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"Whats a pure blood?" I asked.

He looked taken back. "It's when both your parents posses Magic." he said.

"Oh! Then I am too!" I said with a smile.

"Good. I don't need a MudBlood to get organized with." He said. His friends laughed.

"Sorry I don't know what you mean." I said confused. Draco stood up in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"You will sooner or later." He said with a smile then Winked. The corridor's door opened wider and George stepped in.

"Come on Cat. Lets go." He looked over at Draco, then looked at our hands. He gave evil smirk then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry mate. But I don't think so." He then pulled me away from the boys.

"George im confused." I said to him.

"Its okay. I saved you before he would do anything." George smiled at me. We walked all the way back to our corridor. He didnt drop his arm from me once.

"You guys took forever." Fred said.

"Yeah sorry we got caught up in something." George said sitting down. I sat next to him.

"Well were glad your back. Only 15 minutes till we get to Hogwarts." Lee said.

"Finally! I've always wanted to see it! I hope it's as beautiful as my parents said." I squealed.

"It is, and so much more!" They all laughed.

This was going to be an exciting year.


	5. Tunnels, Halloween, and Christmas

Cat's POV

I was standing in a horizontal line with all the other First years. Hermione stood next to me on my right and her friend Neville on her right. On my left was a little blond-haired girl. I believed her name was Luna. I looked to the front and Harry was standing there, he was with Ron and they were whispering back and forth about something. When I looked up I saw Aunt Minerva, aka Professor McGonagall, walking with a hat in one hand and a stool in the other. She looked forward at the about 50 kids in front of her then smiled her eyes layed on me. She nodded her head and i smiled cheekly back.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She opened the scroll. "Hermione Granger." I looked to my right and gasped at her. Her face went pale and she walked up whispering to herself to relax. Ron whispered to Harry and Harry nodded.

Hermione sat down and Aunty put the hat on her. "Ah, right them... hmm... right. Okay... Gryffindor!" It said and Hermione jumped off the stool smiling.

"Draco Malfoy." Aunty said. I looked over to Draco and he looked over at me and smiled with a wink.

He walked up to the stool and sat. But before Aunty could even put the hat on his head it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Susan Bones."

A small girl with ginger-brown hair walked up and sat down. She looked nervous and she went pale when the hat touched her head. "Let's see... I know... Hufflepuff!"

She jumped down and ran to the table.

"Ronald Weasley." I looked over to Ron. He went pale and walked up to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on him.

"Ah! Another Weasley." Ron jumped. "I know just where to put you... Gryffindor!" Ron relaxed and the Gryffindor table roared.

"Luna Lovegood." The blond girl next to me skipped up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she smiled.

"Nice mind... Let's go with... Ravenclaw!" She jumped off the stool and skipped to the table while it cheered.

"Cathy Miles." I gulped and went to the stool slowly. I looked over my shoulder to see George wide-eyed and watching every movement. I walked up to the chair, i sat down and Aunty put the hat on my head.

"Hmm... Lets see... Very smart... Talented... Oh I know... GRYFFINDOR!" The table roared with applause and I could hear Hermione cheering while Fred and George clapped crazily. When the hat was removed I almost ran to the table and hugged George. Everyone was smiling at me and George introduced me to his older brother Percy but then everything went silent as Aunty called out another name. I didn't catch it but I found out soon enough when Harry walked up.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" I heard the hat say. Harry started to whisper something. " Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? {Harry whispers: Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped and started to cheer out "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry came over and sat next to me smiling. About a hour later everyone was sat and Aunty Mcgonagall chimed her glass cup.

"Your attention, please."

A old man stood in up next her and smiled. I gasped. That was Dumbledore. He used to visit me and my family when i was a little girl. He smiled and raised his arms. "Let the feast... Begin." Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"Wow." Harry said next to me. Ron, who sat across from me, widened his eyes and grabbed a bunch of food and stuffed his face. I giggled at him and grabbed some food.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." I heard a boy say, people laughed at his remarks and i smiled. I looked over at George then heard Harry talk.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" I looked at him then at the table. I saw a man with a turnican sitting next to a man in all black.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy said.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." I looked at the man named Snape and he was looking at Harry. I shook my head then looked at Ron who was reaching for another chicken wing, when a ghost's head pops out.

Ron shrieked like a girl.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." The ghost said. After that tons of ghosts came pouring in from the walls and were floating around.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked him.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He started to float away when Ron spoke up.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." Nick said.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked him.

"Like this" He said then pulled his head back. Everyone gasped in disgust. He then put it back, smiled, then floated away.

"Ew..." I said. George laughed at me.

"Yeah everyone says that there first year. After a while you get used to it and then Nick becomes a very good friend of yours." George smiled at me. "Come on lets go. I'll give you a personal tour of the school. Percy is only going to show you the boring stuff." I smiled at him then nodded.

"I'd love to." I said. Others were already leaving so George and myself stood up and walked away from the table. We walked out the doors and turned right. He brought me down the hall and looked around before pulling me behind a statue. "George.." I said confused. We were in a confined space and he was standing close to me. He blushed then pushed something and the wall opened. We fell down into the hall and i looked at him from the ground as the door closed.

"You like? Its a hidden tunnel. It brings you right outside the Gryffindor common room. I found it last year." He told me helping me up.

"Its cool... What year are you in?" I asked him.

"My third. Fred and myself are the youngest in the year. Since we were born in April and all." He shrugged. "But come on ill show you all the cool stops on the way."

We walked down that path for a half hour before we came to a picture that opened up in a stairway. He opened it slowly looked out then we jumped out. "Were a little late but I don't think a lot of people noticed." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and we walked towards a painting of a women. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" George said. She nodded and opened.

"There you are!" I heard Fred call from the other side. "We were wondering where you went. Well myself, Lee, and Hermione were. Percy, Ron and Harry went to bed."

"Sorry, I just showed Cat where the secret tunnel was." George smiled.

"Secret tunnel?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! Its really cool and it brings you to other rooms and everything. Its really fun to run down because there are no teachers to tell you to not run and you can do what ever you feel like. I love it." I said smiling. Fred walked over and rested his arm on my head leaning against me.

"Its fun until a ghost goes that way and see's you then reports you to Proffessor McGonagall." He said looking at his nails. I pushed his arm off of me and smiled.

"Aunty would never be mad at me. I'm her favorite Neice." I said smiling. Lee and Hermione looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Proffessor McGonagall is you aunt?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she is my great Aunt. She's my Grandma's sister." I said smiling. "I have her sassyness apparently. Thats what my grand dad tells me."

"Well... You'll get along with the twins just fine then." Lee pointed out. I smiled then looked at the boys who were wrestling over something.

"Yeah, but they'll be mad at me after i kick there buts in wrestling." I giggled.

Hermione and Lee laughed at me while a confused Fred and George stared at us.

* * *

It was Halloween! My favorite day. Honestly I loved Halloween because I can dress up as something terrifying and scare people. Fred and George decided to dress as Vampires and I stayed with my normal tradition as a were wolf. I howled at everyone that walked past me when they didn't notice my fangs. The twins had created a potion for me to grow fangs and for my whole body to grow hair and my nails to grow into a point. But it only lasted for the day so I made the most of it. A lot of other people dressed up but others just walked by and laughed. One 5th year girl made fun of Hermione for dressing up as a troll and i snuck up behind her and howled then growled at her. She got so scared she ran away screaming. I was having a brilliant day.

"So how's the day going?" George asked me. I turned around and pounced on him.

"Amazing! I'm scaring A LOT of people!" I smiled at him.

"Well thats good. We have tried to bit 20 people only 3 were actually up for it." Fred laughed. I smiled at them.

"Your fangs are bloody terrifying." They said at the same time. I laughed then looked down the hall smelling something.

"Is it just me or do you smell something sweet?" I asked.

"Its probably your werewolf scene we gave you." George said.

"Lets follow it!" I said. I ran after the sent and walked outside of the castle. I looked over and saw Draco. He was dressed up as a Dementor. He had his wand out and there were pieces of Chocolate everywhere. "Draco?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Cathy?" He asked. I nodded my head and he smiled. "Nice costume. I was almost scared for a minute."

"Thanks... what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing... Just playing a game." He smiled at me then walked up. "Why don't we go for a walk? We can get away from those..." He looked at the twins in Disgust. "Weasleys." He said bitterly.

"Sorry Draco I promised the twins i would hang out with them today." I smiled not feeling bad at all.

"Alright... But can you be mine for Christmas eve?" He asked in a begging tone. I looked at the twins who were glaring at him.

"How about Thanks giving?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded. I tuned around and walked past the twins grabbing them while still walking. We walked for a few minutes and stopped when we were in the great hall.

"Why do you even give him your time of day?" They asked. I laughed.

"Boys do you even remember what i said the other day about thanks giving?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. I left the potion wareing off so i was turning back to normal.

"Uh..." They both said blankly.

"I told you that Aunty and I are leaving for 3 days. The day before Thanks giving, the day of it, and the day after. Draco wont see me at all those days." I said laughing at them.

"Ohh." They said surprised.

"You planned that didn't you?" Fred asked.

"Yup."

"Sneaky." Fred said again. "Your turning into us."

"I know... I'm starting to get scared." I laughed.

"Even your accent is coming in." George said.

"Really? I never noticed." I said putting my hands to my mouth.

"The potion wore off." Fred said.

"Oh darn. And i was really looking forward to scaring Ron." I laughed.

"Oh trust us. We already got him. He's writing to mum right now." They said and we all laughed.

Best Halloween Ever!

Well except for that fact the Ron and Harry made Hermione cry and there was a Troll loose in Hogwarts.

Fred, George and myself were hiding in the hidden hall. Everyone was screaming about the troll and the closest shelter we could find was that hall. I haden't seen Hermione all day and during Dinner i found out the boys made her cry and she ran off. I was mad at them and ready to go find her but the Twins wouldn't let me go without putting up a fight.

"Cathy we have to stay hidden." Fred said. George walked up behind me and grabbed me into a hug.

"Were sorry but we cant let you die." George said. "We promised your dad we would keep you safe."

"But Her- Hermione." I said braking down and crying. I had become really close with her within the past couple of weeks. She understood me and ive never had a best friend like her. Well, besides Lily.

Lily.

She must have been freaking out! She came to Hogwarts with me and I didn't even send her a though that i was alright. The twins had made a potion for her and myself to drink and we were linked so if either of us were in trouble we could warn someone. I even tough Lily and the twins the signal for if i was in-trouble and since Lily cant talk to them she can show them the signal and they would know.

"Oh no..." I whispered out.

"What?" The twins asked.

"I forgot to message Lily and tell her i was okay." I said.

"Why don't you do it now?" They asked.

"George remember the first time you showed me this tunnel?" I asked. He nodded. "I tried to tell her i would be running late and she didn't get it. This tunnel must cut off our connection or something." I said tearing up more.

"Don't worry she probably knows your safe. She doesn't have thumbs so she cant get out of her cage." I sighed.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Just sit down and calm yourself." I nodded and sat down next to Fred. George had let me go and sat down next to me and the twins both took a hand.

"Thanks guys." I said breathing out.

"No problem." They said together.

* * *

Time flew by like crazy. Thanks Giving I was home and the boys laughed at Draco while he searched for me. Now it was now Christmas. I decided to stay with Aunty at Hogwarts and my parents sent my presents in. Aunty was fine with me staying so i could see my friends so she just let me sleep in the common room and just said she would sit with me at the Gyriffindor table for lunch. It was the morning and i had woken up. Hermione jumped on me and scared me.

"WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" She shouted.

"I'm up, i'm up." I groaned out.

"Come on sleepy head!" She pulled me out and plopped me on the floor in front of a pile of Presents.

"Woah! Who's are these?" I asked.

"Yours. Mine are over there." She said pointing at her huge piled with a smile.

"Ive never had these many presents before... I mean... I've never been a big Christmas lover." I said. "I normally just give out presents... Speaking of which i wont open mine until yours is open." I said smiling.

"I wont open it till you open mine." She smiled.

"How about we do it together?" I asked. I smiled darkly. She was going to love the way i wrapped hers.

"Fine." She said ignoring my dark smile. She walked over to her pile and grabbed a medium large box and laughed at me. "Really?" She asked.

"I wanted to spoil you." I said laughing at the lie. I looked in my pile and grabbed the same sized box. "Oh no way you did not." I laughed.

"I did." We both laughed then opened the box's to find another box. We laughed even harder then kept opening. She got to her's first and started to cry as she opened the ring box. I smiled at her. "I love it." She said with tearing coming to her eyes. She pulled out a silver ring with a ruby on it. It was in graved with the words. "My Best Mate." She put it on her right ring finger and cried. I smiled over at her and she jumped on me and cried even more.

"Come on women I don't want to be drenched in tears already. Its not even noon!" I laughed at her as she sat up next to me. I opened the last box and laughed as i pulled out a golden necklace. It was in the shape of a book and the title on it was "My Favorite Witch." I smiled at it and put it on. I smiled at it even more, tears coming out of my own eyes. We looked at each other then cried. Then the door burst open.

"CATHY I LOVE IT TO INF- why are you guys crying?" I pulled away from Hermione and saw George standing there in his Pajamas confused.

"How did you get up here?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"I learned the counter spell to get into the girls room... don't ask Lee told me... Now why are you crying?" He asked again walking up to us.

"Hermione's present."

"Cathy's present."

We both showed him them and he smiled. "Thats cute." He said then looked at me. "Now carrying on what i was saying. I LOVE THE RED MONKEY THAT THROWS DUNGBOMBS! I LOVE IT TO DEATH AND FRED LOVES HIS BLUE ONE! Oh also he said thanks for the 3 packs of Sugar Quills, he said and i quote 'they will begone by the time 10 minutes hit.' I laughed pretty hard at him for that but yeah... WE LOVE IT." He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed then hit his chest.

"Put me down!" I called out laughing.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Have you opened out presents yet?" He asked excited.

"No but can i get down first then open it?" I laughed as he put me down. I sat in front of the present pile. I grabbed the box that was from him and Fred and placed it on the ground. I slowly opened it to watch how George would react and he sighed and shook his head at me and i laughed.

I pulled the paper back and then opened the box. Inside was another box and i pulled that out. It was a smaller one and it was rectangular. When i opened it there was a bracelet sitting there. It had 6 charms on it, a bunny, a tree, a wand, a camera, and two boys. I giggled at it then smiled at him. "I love it." I said crying at it. I handed it to him to put on me and he did so. I hugged him.

"I knew you would." He said holding me tight.

This was going to be a amazing Christmas.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for Reading! Im gunna start skipping things because i wanted Cat to be older so her and the twins drama can start to happen... Well please dont forget to review! I'll miss you guys... lol... untill tomorrow :P ~Camrin_


	6. Summer, Boredom, and Cake

George's POV

School ended and summer break had come out of no were. We were on the train returning home. I was in a corridor with Hermione, Fred, Lee, and Alicia. Lee had invited her to the corridor and she had excepted. I had taken the window seat, Cat was on my right and Fred was on her right. She was talking in Alicia about Quidditch. I think she was interested in joining the team. A smile crossed my face as i thought of her flying freely on a broom. Her hair would be wiping around and she would have the biggest smile on her face. The uniform would suit her nicely and she would most likely be brilliant at it.

"What do you think George?" Alicia asked me. I shook my head from my day-dream and brought myself back to reality.

"What? Sorry was thinking." I said scratching the back of my neck smiling.

"Sure you were. With a goofy grin and all?" Her and Cathy giggled. "Well I asked what you would think if Cathy decided to join the Quidditch team." She said smiling.

"Well I would personally want her to wait until her third year for that. Freddie and I did and we still got beaten to a pulp. Harry got lucky." I answered.

"But Georgggeee." Cat said whining out my name. I blushed and she grabbed my hand pleading. "I wanna join next year! My father was a keeper and I wanna live up to his name!" She begged. Her eyes grew wide and started to wet a little.

I gulped.

"Well... If it's in your blood..." I said thinking. She giggled and Alicia raised an eyebrow. Cat hugged me from the side and I smiled at her. She stood then cleared her throat.

"I will be back. I'm going to go see Harry and Hermione." She said in a confident tone.

"Are you sure your not just going to see Ron?" Alicia asked. Cat turned towards her and her face went almost as red as her hair. But then her hair started to change color also. It went paler and Cat gulped.

"What? That's nonsense." She said then escaped threw the door without another word.

Alicia laughed then looked at Fred. "Fred, do you think Cathy fancy's Ron?" She asked.

"Not sure, she sure has spent a lot of time with the Trio and mostly with Ron at that." Fred responded.

I looked out the window and my head started to hurt. Could she actually like Ron? He's a bloody idiot for Pete sakes! "Do you reckon someone is jealous?" I looked over to see Lee, Alicia, and Fred staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you jealous?" They asked at the same time.

"No? She's 11 why would i be crushing on her?" I asked.

"Well... You have been hanging around her a lot, you always smile at her in a smile non of us have seen before, and every time she gave you a present you made a big deal out of it. You almost cried when you thought she forgot your birthday than pranked you." Fred answered.

"That doesn't mean I like her." I said defensively. Jumping at the was i responded, before i could change it they all jumped at me.

"You have a bloody crush on her!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I do not!" I replied.

"Do to!" Fred said smiling.

"I do not!"

"Then tell me... Do you know what her favorite animal is?" Lee asked. They all leaned in.

"Of course I do. It's a Lion." I said. They all laughed at me.

"Well that's it. You like her. Out of all the girls you have crushed on you never were able to answer that question and there relationships with you lasted not even two weeks." Fred said. I looked at all three of them and sighed.

"Oh shut up." I whispered but they heard me and all laughed. I looked out the window and thought about it. I really did have a crush on Cat.

Cat's POV

I was walking down the hall of the train looking for the corridor the Trio was in. Boys and girls of all years kept saying hello to me and half of them I didn't even know. But I said Hello back anyway. I walked down and bumped into Neville.

"Neville!"

"Cathy! Harry and everyone are looking for you!" He said back at me.

"Really? I've been looking for them!" I said back. He smiled then moved.

"There the third door down." I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek for a thank you. Then i took off to there corridor.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed before walking in and closing the door.

"Cathy." They all said and smiled at me.

"I was looking for you." I said sitting next to Hermione.

"We were just doing the same." Hermione said smiling.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really. Most likely going to explore the woods again and try to trip on more wizards." I said laughing. Ron understood and laughed with me.

"Well..." Harry said confused. "Hermione and myself were wondering if you wanted to hang out with summer since all three of us live in the muggle world."

"I would love to! And since i live right behind Ron we can all go see him to!" I said looking at Ron. He smiled and i smiled back.

"Brilliant." Harry said.

"I should be going. I told Alicia I was just going to see you guys for a minute or two and it took me five just to find you." I said laughing at myself.

"Oh okay! Well, we will see you when the train reaches." Hermione smiled at me.

"Okay!" I then got up and opened the door and walked out. I started for my corridor with the twins and everyone but after 3 feet i bumped into Draco.

"Watch were yo- Cathy?" He asked.

"Hi Draco." I smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just talking to Harry. I'm now going back to my corridor." I was about to walk pass him when he stopped me.

"Come on. Stay a while. I haven't seen you since January." He said smiling.

"Well... I told the twins I would be back soon." I said looking down.

"Come on... just for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Fine but were not leaving this spot." I said looking at him. He smiled then nodded.

"I am one hundred percent okay with that."

George's POV

"Where is she?" Alicia asked. "She was exposed to be back a few minutes ago."

"I'll go look for her." I offered.

"Awh are you going to go rescue your princess?" Alicia asked while Fred and Lee chuckled.

"Shut up." I said walking out of the corridor. I walked down and looked through every corridor window looking for her. I came appon the Trio's corridor and opened it. "Hey guys... Where is Cat?" I asked confused.

"She isnt with you?" Harry asked also confused.

"No..." We all stood up and ran out into the hall. "Harry go with Ron and take the left. Hermione come with me and we'll go right."

We took off and looked in every corridor window. We were heading to the next cart when Cathy opened the door.

"Cathy!" Hermione and myself both exclaimed.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Where were you?" We asked she walked in and Draco followed behind her.

"I was having some chocolate frogs with Draco." She smiled. "He was being really kind to me and even let me have his last chocolate frog!" She exclaimed in excitement. "They were so yummy." She said dreamily. "I love chocolate frogs." Draco smiled at her then sneered at me.

"What do you want... George." He said. I looked at him shocked. He said that politely and even used my name.

"Uh... We were looking for Cat." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have told the Trio were I was going so they could have told you!" She said upset.

"Don't blame yourself Cathy, I shouldn't have brought you without you telling anyone." Draco said in a sweet tone. I looked at Hermione who was glaring angrily at Draco.

"No Draco it wasn't your fault." Cathy turned towards him and took his hand and begged for him not to blame himself. "Its my fault! I didn't tell anyone!" She said gripping his hand even more.

He looked over to me and smirked. "Alright, alright. If you want it so bad you can take the blame but i still blame myself."

"Thank you!" She smiled at him. "Well im gonna go hang out with every one else! I'll see you later Draco!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Cathy. Next time I see you I'll bring you a chocolate frog." He smiled and walked away.

She giggled at the though and then smiled at me and Hermione.

This was going to be a long train ride home.

* * *

Cat's POV

It was a month into summer break and i hadent seen anyone in a while. I wrote to Harry but he never replied. I wrote to Hermione but her parents sent her to a history camp. I also wrote to all the Weasley's and I only got a answer once and it said "Sorry mum is mad at us." So i stayed home with Lily.

"Girly why you look so sad?" Lily asked while i was on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Its just... No one is writing me and I have no muggle friends. I feel so alone." I sighed.

"You still have me." Lily said sadly.

"Yeah i know but i cant go down the road without getting weird looks because im talking to you. Muggles dont understand." I rolled over on my bed and grabbed my photo album. I opened it to see the first picture of me and the Twins smiling on my couch. Then the next was when George was smiling at me secretly. Then it was my birthday cake and me blowing it out with the twins. Then it was during Thanks giving with me and Aunty. Then it was a Christmas photo from Hogwarts of me and all my friends. I pulled Lily over and smiled.

"I miss them Lily."

"I know Cat.. I know." She nuzzled up to me.

"Okay ready?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked.

"Tell me which is Fred and which is George." She giggled and looked at the photo. She put her paw on Fred.

"Thats Fred." She looked up at me. "Right?" She asked. I nodded and smiled then looked at George.

She looked back at the photo and looked at me. "Do you fancy George?" She asked.

"What? No? He's my best mate. Why... Why would i like him?" I looked at the picture again and flipped back to the picture where George was looking at me. I studied the way he did. What if he did like me? I mean i was 12 in like 2 weeks and way to mature for my age but would that be to early to date someone. I mean... Wait... What was i saying? George? Like him? What? I need to stop. I jumped off of my bed and hit my wall.

"Cathy? Is everything okay in there?" My mum called.

"Yeah mum!" I called back.

"Your accent is coming in good!" She called back up.

"Thanks!" I said then sat on my bed and put my hands in my face.

"You do have a crush on him don't you?" She asked me again.

"Stop it... I need to stop it. I cant think. I need to stop!" I shouted then screamed into my pillow. I then heard tapping at my window. I looked up and walked over and opened it. "George?"

"Hey." He said smiling at me. He was on his broom and i thanked Merlin my room was in the back of the house and it was only woods that could see this.

"What... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Mum let me go out to take you for a broom ride since were not going to be able to be there for your birthday. Ron and Fred wanted to join but i told them no." He said laughing. I smiled and ran to my desk and wrote a note. I left it on my bed then George helped me out of my window onto his broom. He sat me in front of him and gripped his arm around my waist.

I blushed and scooted more into him. "Thanks George."

"It's my pleasure." He said whispering into my ear. I shivered but smiled. We took off and we flew over the woods and into the dark night. He landed in front of a creek and put the broom against a near by tree.

"Wow." I said looking at the creek. He pulled out a blanket from a basket that was hiding behind a tree. He placed it on the ground and offered me a seat on the blanket. I took it and sat down.

He walked up to the basket and pulled out a platter with some chicken wings. I laughed at him and he placed them down along with some mac and cheese. "Here... Enjoy." I laughed at him again as he sat down and handed me a paper plate and a plastic fork.

"This is great." I dug in at the same time he did. About twenty minutes later after jokes and stuffing our faces we finished eating.

"Delicious." He said. I laughed and looked at him and smiled.

"It was a great birthday dinner. Thank you." I smiled.

"Its not over yet." He smiled and pulled out a small cake. "Happy Birthday." He said as the Candles lit.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes and wished for the same thing i did last year. Every year until it happens i will wish it. But i will never tell until it happens.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"The same thing as last year but im still not telling." I smiled at him.

"Awh come on. Please." He begged.

I grabbed the cake and stuck my fork in it and took a bite. "Nuh-uh." I smiled at him and grabbed a fork full of cake and shoved it in his mouth. He chuckled while i fed him some more cake. I took another bite and smiled at him. He grabbed some cake and shoved it in my face. He laughed and i fake cried. I turned my head from him and put one hand to my face while the other dug into the cake.

"Cat? Cathy... Oh no... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. Please stop crying. Please." He grabbed my shoulders and move my hand from my face, "Cathy im sorry please forgive me." He said.

"Not until... not until i..." i started then smeared cake on his face.

"UNTIL I WIN!" I said the jumped up and started to laugh as we had a cake fight.

This was an awesome day.


	7. Lockhart, Smiting, and Talking Rabbits

I woke the day Hermione and myself were going to Diagon Alley. We were going to meet the twins and the rest of the Weasley's there. I was very excited for this day and it had Finally arrived. I got up and walked over to my closet. I opened it up and pulled out a Black shirt with the words "Normallness Leads to Sadness" on it. I smiled and then grabbed some red skinny jeans and my socks. I changed out my night gear and put the cloths on.

"Cathy! Hermione and her parents are here!" My mum called from down stairs.

"Coming!" I called then looked at Lily. "Are you coming?" I asked her. She nodded and i walked over and picked her up . She let her back legs dangle as i held her upper torso, she took her front paws and placed them cozily over my arms and kept herself up.

"Lets go!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her and took my free arm and threw a bag over it just in case she got uncomfortable, then wrapped it back around her but more towards her bottom so she could sit on me.

I hoped down the stairs and smiled at a bushy haired Hermione. "Hi Hermione."

"Hey Cat. Hey Lily." She said greeting both of us.

"Hi." Lily said. I smiled down at her then looked at Hermione.

"She said hi." I told her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So are you ready to go to Diagon Alley? It will be the first time for my parents last time your Aunt brought me." Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh im thrilled! It's even better that our parents became friends. My Dad loves muggles." We both laughed as we looked at the chatting parents.

"You lot ready to go?" My father asked smiling. "We going to go by Floo Powder."

"Oh I love traveling like that!" I said smiling and looked at Hermione.

"Whats Floo Power?" Her parents asked and she told them. It was great having a smart friend because then you can get great facts with in seconds.

I walked over with Lily and grabbed a hand full of the powder. "Diagon Alley." Lily and I said at the same time and the flames surrounded us. We showed back up in another fire pit. I smiled and stepped forward as Hermione appeared.

"Your dad said to find the Weasley's and that they would meet us at the Book Store." She said smiling. I nodded then looked for the flaming haired family i loved so much. We walked together and found them with in minutes.

"Hermione!"

"Cathy and Lily!" We heard Ron then George shout. I looked over to George and smiled as he picked me and Lily up and hugged us.

"Hi guys." I said happily.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know. We travelled by Floo Powder and he didn't say Diagon Alley clearly enough. We were hoping you saw him." Ron said.

"Sorry we haven't... But we traveled that way too! My mum and dad just got here and Hermione's parents are coming." I said looking at the fire pit. Hermione's mum showed up and smiled widely.

"They are loving it." Hermione smiled at Ron and he smiled back.

"Well let's go mum and dad are at the book store." George said. We all went and followed him then came along the book store with in a few minutes.

"Oh Hermione! Cathy! So good to see you, oh and you brought Lily." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at us.

"Yeah I couldn't leave her home alone so she came along." I said smiling.

"Okay dear... Have you seen Harry?" She said.

"Sadly no but we can go look. We know where the store is now." Hermione said.

"Okay you can go do that dears." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Lets go." Lily said to me and I nodded. Hermione and myself ran out into the street and Hermione smiled.

"There they are! Harry! Hagrid!" She called out.

"Hello, Hermione! Hello, Cathy and Lily!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hermione and myself said at the same time.

"It's great to see you too." Harry said.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry!... What did you do to your glasses?" He shrugged and she pulled out her wand. "Oculus reparo." She said and i giggled as Harry looked back shocked.

"I definitely need to remember that one." Harry admitted.

"You'll be all right now then, Harry? Right. I'll leave you to it, then." Hagrid turned around and walked away as we said god bye.

"Come on! Everyone's been so worried." I said as Hermione grabbed Harry and we ran towards the book store.

We pulled Harry up the line to Mrs. Weasley and we heard people looking and whispering about Harry.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..." Mrs. Weasley said but then a man spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Ah! Here he is!" Mrs. Weasley shimmered.

I giggled as Ron spoke. "Mum fancies him."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him then turned back and softened and fixed her hair. Then a man pushed me out-of-the-way and I dropped Lily.

"Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me, little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet." He said shoving more people.

"Lily? Are you okay?" I asked picking her back up as I picked myself up.

"Yeah im fine." She said. "He's not tho. Mr. Grumpy pants." I giggled at her as a flash went off.

"It can't be? Harry Potter?" Lockhart said. I was pushed again to the side as Harry was pulled forward.

"Potter!" He shouted and threw Harry behind the desk as i got up still holding onto Lily.

I sighed then walked to the front of the shop not wanting to get shoved again. When I came to the end i saw Draco standing there looking at a book.

"Hey Draco I didn't know you read." I said to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well their is a lot you don't know about me. I guess im just full of Secrets. Oh and here." He said then handed me a chocolate frog. He then look towards the back of the shop.

"Thanks. Also yeah I know... I kept getting shoved around so I came back here to fine my mum and dad." I said.

"There the one's with the crazy hair right?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Yup."

"Well there outside talking to my father. Our parents were Hogwarts friends you know. Your mum was a Slytherin. My dad used to fancie her and then he became best mates with your dad and the rest is history." He told me.

"Really? Thats cool." I said smiling. "Well me and Lily must get going. See you at School Draco." I said walking out as I heard him say good-bye.

"Mum." I said walking up to my parents.

"Hi sweet heart. This is our old friend Lucius Malfoy, you may know his son-"

"Draco. Yeah we're mates." I said smiling at Mr. Malfoy. "Its a pleasure to meet you Sir." I said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. But I must apologies because I need to get my son." He said down at me then looked at my parents. "It was a pleasure seeing you again Jacob, Elly." He said to my parents and my father nodded back.

Mr. Malfoy walked away and i looked at my parents. "Draco isn't giving you any problems is he?" My dad asked.

"No. Only problem i have with him is he keeps giving me chocolate frogs." I said laughing at myself showing the frog i had. I put it in my pocket as my dad spoke.

"Okay... If he ever does tell us." My dad said.

"Of course dad." I smiled as two hands each grabbed my shoulder. "Hey guys." I said not even turning around."

"How did you know-"

"It was us?" The twins asked.

I looked at my dad who was studying them and my mother who was giving them a look in distaste.

"Just a guess... Mum, Dad, im gonna go with the twins is that okay?" I asked begging. Even Lily joined in and did her big bunny eyes.

"Fine, but hurry back." Dad said and i smiled.

"Thanks Dad." I said then took off with the twins. We went and pulled pranks on a bunch of people and even Lily had a blast.

* * *

I was sitting in a corridor with Hermione on the train. "Where are they?" Hermione asked looking out the window at the train station.

"I don't know... Maybe riding in another corridor or cart?" I offered. She slouched back and sighed. "Relax... Have a chocolate frog." I smiled and handed her my frog Draco gave me the day before.

"Thanks." She said grabbing it. She opened it and took a bite. "I never knew how good these were." She said smiling.

"I know right? I love them. Every time i see Draco he gives me one." I laughed. She smiled then gave me the rest of the frog. I eat it with a smile.

"Hey can we join in?" I looked up at Fred and George who had opened the door. We didn't even realize the train was moving until then.

"Yeah since we cant find Harry or Ron." I said. George picked up Lily and placed her on his lap when he sat next to me and Fred sat next to Hermione.

"You cant find them either?" Fred asked.

"No..." Hermione said sadly. I looked over to her then looked at the window and saw Draco smiling at me and waving. I smiled then got up.

"I'll be right back." I said and left them in the corridor going down the hall a little and meet up with Draco.

"Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Hi." I said smiling back.

"Wanna come sit with me for a little?" He asked.

"I already told Hermione I wouldn't be long." I said looking down.

"No, no. Dont be upset its okay. Here." He said handing me another frog. A smile appeared on my face and i took it and eat it.

"So yummy." I said like a child. I giggled as he smiled at me. I swallowed the rest and wiped my mouth. "Thanks Draco." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He went a little red and smiled back at me.

He took my hand and linked our fingers together. "Cathy... Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I looked at him shocked and couldn't speak.

George's POV.

"Where is she?" I asked myself.

"Where is she ever?" Fred asked.

"With Draco." I said sadly.

"He is her mate. There parents are best friends." Hermione told us.

"What?" We asked.

"You didn't know?" She asked.

We shook our heads and she went into a whole story time.

"About 20 years ago all of there parents started Hogwarts together. But Lucius Malfoy and Elly, her mum, were already friends. They grew up together. About year 3 Lucius realized he liked Elly and tried to steal her heart by everything. He joined Quidditch and grew out his hair because thats what she liked. But in year 5 when he was about to ask her out Jacob, Cats father, joined the Gryffindor team and stole Elly's heart. He asked her out and they dated for the rest of there Hogwarts years. Lucius hated it but was happy that Elly was happy so he married his current wife and the rest, well we all know. But Lucius Malfoy told Draco to go what he wants, and Draco wants Cathy. So i would try and get Cathy before he does George." She said looking at me right away.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Face it. Everyone but Cathy knows you like her. Even Lily does!" I looked down at Lily and she nodded. Bloody smart rabbit.

"I'm not going to ask Cathy out." I said.

"Why not?" Fred said.

"Because she is 12! She cant even date yet! Her dad would kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then wait for her 13th birthday. She isn't stupid. She is fairly mature for her age." Hermione stated.

"Fine. When she is 13." I said.

"But you might want her to fall for you before that or else Malfoy with get her." Hermione told me then Cathy opened the door very pale.

"Cathy? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"D-Dra- Draco..." She said shocked. She sat back down next me as the door closed.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked sitting on the edge of the seat.

"He..." She looked at Hermione and she gasped.

"He didn't." She said shocked.

"He did..." Cathy replied.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked at him and he looked at Cathy.

"No way..." He said.

Cathy nodded.

"Guys im so confused." I said looking at them.

"Draco asked me out."

I looked at Cathy and she looked at the ground.

"He asked me out and I said yes.." She finished.

The whole room went quiet except for Lily who was sqeeking like crazy. She was probably yelling at Cathy. I looked at Cathy and tears weld up in her eyes and she nodded then looked back in shock. She looked at me then Lily then me. She picked Lily up and ran out of the room.

"I think Lily spilled the beans." Fred said looking at me.

"Crap." I said sighing.

* * *

Cathy's POV

"Huhh... Say it, I'm doomed." Ron said looking at his lunch. Him and Harry had missed the train and drove a car to Hogwarts. They damaged a tree and lost a car during the proses.

"You're doomed." Harry said apologetically.

"Hi, Harry!" Some boy said then took a picture. "I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor, too!"

"Oh- Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry said at the first year.

"Ron? Is that your owl?" Dean said from across the table. We saw Rons bird fly down and he tripped and landed in the chips. Everyone laughed and Ron sighed.

"Bloody bird's a menace... Oh, no!" He said shocked grabbing the letter.

"Look, everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus said.

"Go on Ron. I got one from my gran once. It was horrible." Neville said. Everyone stared as Ron slowly opened the letter. As soon as it was all the way open he dropped it and it fell turning into a mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice screamed through out the room. All eyes were at the Gryffindor table and on Ron. "{HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" Ron looked terrified. The Howler then turned towards Ginny and spoke again. "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" Ginny moved her head down ashamed to be related to Ron. The Howler looked back at Ron. Went "Thhhhbt!" then ripped its self up. Ron looked at it like he was about to cry. I looked at Hermione and she looked at me.

"Bloody Hell." Ron whispered.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Huh, huh, huh... hee, hee... Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might..." He paused and pulled the piece of cloth off the cage then screamed. "provoke them!"

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies!" Lockhart said. People laughed and he shook his head. "Laugh if you will. But pixies can be devilish tricky little blighter. Let's see what you make of them, ha!" He laughed while opening the cage. "Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Was the last thing i heard him say before everyone screamed and the whole room went into a ticking time bomb. I jumped up while they were pulling on my hair.

"Ow! Stop it!" I screamed.

"Such red hair. Is this even real?" They laughed and pulled harder.

"Ow it hurts!" I screamed. They kept messing with my hair then they froze. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Hermione with her Wand drew out. Soon all the Pixies were back in the cage and I turned towards Hermione. "Honestly Hermione. Sometimes i think you should be teaching this class instead of that buffoon." I said. She laughed as we collected our books and walked out of the room.

"Yeah i agree sometimes." She smiled at me. "Oh... Cathy. I have a question." She said pulling me to the side and looking around.

"What did Lily tell you the other day?" She asked.

"When? Oh that whole thing on the train?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She said worried.

"Just that she thinks George likes me but i set her straight and told her that he would never like me because were just mates. Plus im happy dating Draco. My mum is ecstatic about it and my dad is alright with it and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy love it." I smiled. "Draco gives me a chocolate frog and a kiss on the cheek every time i see him." I said happily but with a hint of sad she didn't pick up on.

"So you really like Draco?" She asked.

"Yeah! He's cool. He also has outrageous hair like me!" I giggled. "Speak of the Devil."

"Hey Cat!" He called out.

"Hi Draco." I smiled. Hermione was still studying me then looked at Draco.

"Hermione." He said nodding at her.

"Malfoy." She said back.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked me. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand then looked at Hermione. "I'm stealing her for a little." He said to her and she glared.

"Bye Hermione." I said then walked off with Draco.

We walked to the gardens and sat at a bench by the pond.

"This is so pretty." I said smiling.

"Yeah... I like to come here and think sometimes." He admitted sheepishly.

"Draco..." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend... Arn't we still a little young to start dating?" I asked looking at him.

He looked down then looked at me. "Truth?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed. "I knew Weasley liked you and I didn't want the same thing that happened to my father to happen to me. So i went in for the kill and i got you. But I feel weird because i am still young but i don't want to loose you." He told me.

"What do you mean like your father?" I asked.

"My dad was in love with your mum, as you know, when they were our age. When he was 15 he was going to ask your mum out and your dad came and stole her. He was crushed. But he let it slide because he saw how happy your mum was with your dad. But i don't want that to happen to me. So he told me when i find the girl i like don't hesitate to tell her or ask her out. So i did." He told me. I looked down and left bad.

"Draco... I really don't want to be in a relationship at my age." I told him honestly. "Maybe when im 13 or even 14 but not now." He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine with that... But promise me you will be mine first okay?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I said smiling at him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome."

* * *

I was sitting in the Common room with the twins working on my Potions homework when Lee barged in.

"Woah mate." George said looking at him.

"Whats going on?" Fred asked.

"Whats going on? Whats going on! More like why is her BOYFRIEND calling Hermione a MUDBLOOD!" He shouted pointing at me.

"Mudblood? The non magic parents kids? Why did Draco call Hermione that?" I asked.

"Because she is muggle born? Why else. He's a bastard because he believes he's amazing because he's a pure blood." Lee said in disgust.

"But... " I looked down at the ground still confused. What was the big deal about the word mudblood? I though long and hard then it hit me. "Hermione isn't a dirty blood and Draco knows that. He knows she is my best mate! He shouldn't have called her that!" I yelled.

"Are you going to finally break up with him now?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean finally i did it two days ago." I said putting my books on the table and walked out of the common room running to Hagrids. The one place i knew they would be. I banged on Hagrids door and he opened it.

"Cathy?" He asked.

"Where is she?" I asked. He stepped aside and i ran to her and grabbed her into a big hug.

"He called me a dirty blood Cathy." She cried into my shoulder.

"I know... I know... But hush now... I'm here and you arnt a dirty blood, your the best witch i have ever known." I said hushing her. She cried more and held on tighter to me. I heard Hagrid clear his through and i looked up from her bushy hair. I looked over to Hagrid and he pointed at Ron. I looked over and he was purple and throwing up slugs.

"OH MY MERLIN" I screamed and Hermione pulled away and looked at Ron.

"Yeah... Should have mentioned that." She said sighing.

"What... How... What?" I asked.

"He tried to curse Draco for calling Hermione a dirty blood and his wand bounced back on him." Harry said.

"I didn't know Draco was this mean." I admitted apologetically.

"Are you going to dump him now?" Ron asked in between slugs.

"I-"

"Dump him? Your were smiting with him?" Hagrid said angularly.

"Lo-"

"They started to date in the beginning of the year. No one approved." Hermione said.

"Gu-"

"It was really disturbing but he wasn't this rude before. Because he knows were her friends." Harry said.

"It was gross" Ron started. "Almos-"

"GUYS!" I shouted. Everyone went quiet and looked at me. "Thank you... I broke up with Draco two days ago." I said. All eyes went wide.

"Is that why he joined the team?" Harry asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Its like what happened to his dad." Hermione said. "He's turning into that because George is on the team. Thats why he wanted to be Seeker so you would be looking at him more then George."

"I don't like George." I said defensively.

"Really?" All of them, even Hagrid, asked.

"Why is everyone shocked when i say that." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know probably because George likes you." Ron said right after getting rid of another slug.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone knows it Cathy." Hagrid started.

"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled silencing him.

I still had one question.

"What?"

* * *

The year went by quicker then always. Harry found the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid went to Askaban, Harry defeated the Basilius, killed part of Voldemort, and Professor Lockhart forgot everything. The twins and I got even closer then normal and as did Hermione and Fred. Honestly i think they would make a cute couple. But Ron would be mad.

It was the last day of School and we were on the train back home. I was sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily. We were talking about the Chamber when a knock happened that the door. We looked to the door and George was standing there. He opened it and smiled at everyone.

"Hey George." I said right before Ron could call him Fred. "What did you need?" I asked.

"Well Lee and Fred kicked me out to talk about girls so i came to join you guys. Also i missed Lily." He said smiling at my bunny.

"He missed me? Ha! More like a excuse to see you Cat." She said.

"Thats not true." He said smiling. Lily and myself opened our eyes wide and looked at him.

"You can hear me?" She asked.

"Yup. Fred found out how to make a potion so i could and i drank it now i can! So now Cat isn't all alone." He said smiling.

"I don't like you." She said at him then jumped off of me and onto Harry.

"She's stubborn." George said sitting next to me and looked at the rabbit.

"She isn't used to another person talking to her." I told him and he looked at her and stuck his tongue out. She did the same and everyone saw then laughed.

"Well... This summer everyone is going to write correct?" I asked.

"Of course!" Harry said. "Now that Dobby cant go after me."

"And i don't have camp this year." Hermione smiled.

"Good." i said smiling. "I wonder if every year is going to be as crazy as these two years have been."

"I'm pretty sure it will be crazier." Harry said laughing. I smiled at him and we all laughed.

Another year over now five to go. This was going to be a long couple of years.

* * *

_**Hey guys. Just wanted to say that the reason this one is longer then the others is because i will only have this weekend to update and then i cant for a while sorry :/ i just dont have a laptop at my dads for the moment. I hope you can all understand. Please dont hate me... So inbetween chapters will take longer but the chapters will be longer... This one 4,000 characters and i had to rush because my brother was forcing me off his computer. So they will be even longer when im not forced off. Well... Write to you guys tomorrow and im done for a while... I'll miss you all alot... See you tomorrow...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I FEEL SO UNLOVED WHEN YOU DONT**_

_**~Camrin**_


	8. Egypt, Dementors, and Buckbeak

Cat's POV

Summer had come to an end quickly and I spent most of it with Lily, Hermione, and Crookshanks. It was actually fun. Uncle Lupin, yes I called him uncle now, visited a lot and brought me chocolate a lot. I started to work out or else I would be 200 pounds. I also started looking into a new style. I got into 3 doors down, 311, Alice in Chains,ash, and bloodhound Gang. Honestly they were actually good. My most favorite was 3 doors down. So as my music taste changed so did my style. I now wore ripped black skinnies, band shirts, and this new shoe brand called vans. It was now right before school started and Hermione asked me if I wanted to go stay at the Leaky Cauldron with her. She said that the Weasley family was there because they had just came back from Egypt. I was excited and took the offer.

Now i was trying to stop a fight between Hermione and Ron. They were really going at it these days.

"I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." Ron yelled at Hermione. Crookshanks chased after Scrabbers again and Ron was getting fed up with it. I was standing a step back from almost being in between them looked back and forth at there argument grabbing my necklace I had owned since I was a little baby. I started to chew on it and fidgeted as they fought.

"He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." She stated defending her cat.

"A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair, if you ask me." Ron said angrily.

"Guys come on stop it." I said fidgeting more.

"Stay out of this!" They said to me at the same time and I back up a step and coward down.

"A pig with hair? That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." Hermione pet Crookshanks and pulled him close "It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy."

I looked up as I heard a chuckle. "Harry!" I called.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron yelled. Harry walked down the stairs towards us and smiled. I smiled back and grabbed him pulling from the fighting dio.

"Come on." I said sitting him in a seat. I sat across from him and he laughed.

"That fight was great." He said laughing.

"Bloody horrific if you ask me." Ron said sitting next to Harry. Hermione let Crookshanks on the table and spoke.

"Its your fault." She said glaring at him."

"Oh Harry! Guess what! I went to Egypt!" Ron said happily.

"Egypt! What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff, like mummies, tombs – even Scabbers enjoyed himself!" Ron smiled. Hermione grabbed her cat again and glared.

"You know, the Egyptians used to worship cats." She stated.

"Yeah- along with a dung beetle." He said bitterly back.

"Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" George stated. The twins showed up and smiled at me. I smiled back as Ron went into defence mode.

"I haven't shown anyone!"

"No, not a soul. Not unless you count Tom." George said.

"The day maid." Fred continued.

"The night maid."

"The cook."

"That bloke that came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium." They sat next to me and i giggled as they went down the list.

"Harry!" I heard Mrs. Weasley call and i just ignored the rest.

"Hey guys how was Egypt?" I asked smiling.

"Bloody Brilliant. We got to prank loads of wizards and witches." George smiled.

"Even pranked a muggle on accident." Fred said and they laughed.

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked curious.

"Of course." They said at the same time.

We all laughed and I smiled at them. "Are you ready for school? Personally im excited." I smiled. My mind went to Draco. I was 13 now and i hit puberty so I had gotten taller, thinner, and i discovered that i was actually pretty. Not very pretty but pretty. I saw Draco a month ago and he was looking Brilliant, he gotten taller and his voice was deeper. He also got a smirk that made my heart melt.

George looked at me in a funny way then smiled. "Yeah. I'm excited. Finally going to tell the girl i like, that i like her."

"Oh well congrats George! I hope she feels the same." I said smiling. He didn't like me cause if he did he would have put his hand on mine since it was next to him. I sighed then looked at Fred.

"And yourself?" I said to him.

"Got me a few more prank ideas so I'm gonna bring them to life." Fred smiled.

"Sweet!" I smiled.

* * *

I was on the train with the twins and Lee. We were in the corridor and laughing at a joke Fred said, when all of a sudden the train stopped.

"Whats going on?" I asked George who was next to me. He shrugged and stood up. He opened the door and looked out. Then the train jerked.

He flew back and sat in his seat. The train got cold and i could see my breath, and all the lights went out. I scooted closer to George and got scared. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him tight when a black cloaked skeleton opened our door. It looked at me then moved forward and i didn't know what was going on. I was in pain, a lot of pain, then I heard a man calling out my father's name then my name.

I passed out.

When i awoke the lights were back on and i was laying on the seat without anyone. I turned my head slitley to see George and Fred standing there. They were looking at me worried and i looked forward. "Uncle L?" I asked.

Lupin smiled at me and then handed me some chocolate. "Eat it." He said then sat next to me.

"What happened?" I asked. "What was that thing?"

"It was a dementor. A guard of the Azkaban Prison. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. The same thing happened to Harry, thankfully a adult got here before it killed you. Now if you excuse me i still have to go have a little word with the driver." He told me patting my thigh. I nodded and took another bite out of my chocolate as he left and closed the door.

"That was bloody horrific." Fred said.

"Yeah... Did you guys pass out?" I asked.

"No... But it felt like there was no way i would ever be happy again." George said going pale then looking at me with a smile. "But i'm fine now."

* * *

"In the cauldron boil and bake. Fillet of a fenny snake. Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf. Witch's mummy, maw and gulf. Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble! Something wicked this way comes!" The choir sung. When it ended everyone clapped then Dumbledore walked up.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor!" He stated.

Everyone clapped.

"Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said. I smiled and then looked down. I guess no one told that i fainted aswell... that's good I guess.

"Potter!... Potter! Is it true you fainted?... I mean, you actually fainted?" Draco whisper-yelled from the table behind us. I looked down as a mocked Harry.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said meanly. I looked down again and began to shrink in my seat.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it." Hermione said making Harry turn around.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore continued. People cheered and whisled. "Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution. dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But, you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times..." He waved his hand over the candle and the light went out. Then he waved it back over and it was there. "if only one remembers to turn on the light."

After dinner we were let go and we went to the common room. We came upon the stairs and the Fat Lady wasnt opening up.

"Whats going on?" Hermione asked.

"Neville probably forgot the password again." Ron anwsered then jumped.

"Hey!" Neville said from next to him. I let out a little giggle then looked forward and let Harry threw following him.

"Fortuna Major. Here, listen. She just won't let me in." Seamus said. Harry looked at the door and sighed.

"Fortuna Major." He said in an angry tone.

"No, no, no- wait. Wait. Watch this!" The Fat Lady said then started on the note key stairs then started to scream horribly. She looked at us still screaming then hit the glass with the wall and gasped happily. "Ah amazing! Just with the top of my voice!" She smiled.

"Fortuna Major!" Harry said again.

"Yes, alright. Go in." She said opening.

"Thank you." Harry said annoyingly.

We walked in and Harry was walking with Seamus.

"She's still doing that after three years. She can't even sing!"

"Exactly!" Seamus said agreeing with him.

I sighed then kept walking as Dean Thomas made a noise in disgust. Probably walked through a ghost again. I went up the stairs to the girls corridor and opened my shared room and sighed as I saw Lily on my bed.

"How was it?" She asked. I walked over and laid on my bed as she moved.

"Horrific." I said honestly.

"It wasnt that bad." Hermione said walking in.

"Yea it was. Everyone is talking about how Harry passed out and its stressing him and I feel bad because I did too and no one knows." I admitted.

"You did?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and only the twins, Lee, Lily, my uncle, and myself know... Well now you do to... But that's not the point." I said. Hermione sat on the bed next to mine, which happened to be her's.

"Well im sure Lee will purposely let it slip if you asked him to and no one will make fun of Harry anymore." She said to me.

"Should I really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It will finally have Draco shut up." She said bitterly.

"Sorry about him... I'll talk to him. He's a wi-"

"Wimp when it comes to you, yeah we noticed." Hermione said laughing. "I'm still shocked Draco has a heart, the way he treats all of us, and then you come along and he acts like were all best friends."

"Yeah i know..." I said sighing.

"So... What you think of George's new hair due? Do you think he fits the longer hair?" She asked smiling.

"Its alright. I like it better short though. But not to short." I responded.

"Will you ever fancy George?" She said flat-out.

"Hermione we have been over this all summer." I said sighing.

"I know it's just he really likes you and i want you to be happy. Your my best mate, and if you date Draco your going to get nothing but darkness." She said getting bitter when she said Draco's name.

"Look, I like Draco, and I like George. I just don't know who or what i want. please stop pestering me." I said sighing.

"Come on Cat! You have to pick sooner or later." She said undressing to get her night gear on. I decided I would too and stood up.

"I don't want to right now Hermione." I said lifting my shirt off and grabbed my night-shirt.

"Woah! When did you hit puberty!" Hermione asked looking at my chest. I blushed.

"A few months back..." I said sheepishly, putting on my shirt.

"How big are you!?" She asked in a seriously curious tone.

"Uh..." I said then she lift the back of my shirt and grabbed my Bra tag.

"36B! Your only 13! How is that possible!" She exclaimed.

"Have you met my mother?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah... She is particularly gifted in that isle of the market." Hermione said blushing.

"Yeah... Now please let go of my shirt." I said. She let go embarrassed then finished putting on her cloths.

"Well that was awkward." Lily said to me. I nodded and then climbed into my bed. Lily came over to me and let me wrap her in her spot of the bed. She placed her head on the pillow as I wrapped the blanket around her and tucked her in. I grabbed my wand from the table next to me and whipped it and the curtains closed.

"Night Hermione." I said.

"Night Cat. Night Lily." She responded and i stuck my hand through to put my wand back and i fell asleep in the comfort of my bed.

* * *

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess... 'the Sight'! Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term we shall be focusing on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you... What do you see? The truth lies buried, like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look... beyond!" The teacher spoke. I was at a table by myself and sighed. I was sat behind Harry and Ron and was falling asleep.

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione said. I jumped then looked across the table to see her. Ron turned around and looked at her.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked her.

"Me? I've been here all this time." She said putting something in her shirt. I sighed then looked back at the Professor.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother quite well?" She said walking over to Neville's table.

"Ah... I- I think so." Neville said back to her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." She took the cup and looked in then handed it back to him. "Oh, umm. Pity... Broaden your minds. Hmmm. Woah!" She said while staring at Ron. "Your aura is pulsing, dear! Are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure." He said confused but agreeing.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." She said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, um, well, Harry's got a sort of a wonky cross- that's trials and suffering- and, uh, that there could be the sun- and that's happiness- so, ah, you're gonna suffer," He said looking at Harry. "but you're gonna be happy about it."

"Give me the cup. Oh- aah!" She almost dropped the cup and Ron took it. "Oh, dear boy. My dear...you have the Grim!"

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not the grin, you idiot." Bem said them opened a book and read. "The Grim. 'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen... of death.'"

Everyone looked at Harry while he looked into the cup. This just go scary.

We were on out way to Care of Magical Creatures in no time. Ron and Harry took the lead and i was walking behind Hermione.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked Harry.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione stated.

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked.

"A fair few." Hermione said.

"Hang on... That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once!" I looked over to Ron then at Hermione.

"He's right." I said to Hermione.

"Don't be silly you two. How could anyone be in two classes at once? 'Broaden your minds... use your inner eye to see the future...'" She said mocking Professor Trewarney.

With in a few minutes we arrived at Hagrid's and then followed him into the forest.

"Right, you lot. Less chatterin'. Form a group over there. And open yer books to page forty-nine." He said. I looked at my Book of Monsters and then looked at him shocked.

"And exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, just stroke the spine, o' course. Goodness me!" I looked at the book then stroked the spine and it made a relaxed sound then opened with no problem. I smiled then walked past a, being attacted, Neville. People were telling him to man up and i laughed.

"I think they're funny." Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said.

"ohhhh." Draco and his friends said. Draco walked up and looked at Harry bitterly.

He then looked up and looked terrified. "Dementor! Dementor!" He called out. Everyone but myself turned around and i crossed my arms over my chest.

Harry looked back as Draco and his friends were laughing and then they imitated Dementor's. Hermione grabbed Harry and glared and pulled him back.

"Just ignore him." She said to Harry while i looked at Draco with a stern face. He saw me and then looked down in shame. He knew i hated it when he was mean to my friends. I turned around when he looked back up and walked away.

"Ahem. Ta-ta-ta-dah! Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid said as a half bird half horse walked out.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?" Ron asked him.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. Firs' thing yeh wanna know abou' hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the las' thing yeh ever do. Now, who'd like ter come an' say hello?" He asked. Everyone stepped back except for me and Harry. I didn't realize it until Hagrid turned around and i jumped back. "Well done, Harry! Well done. Come on, now. Now, you have to let 'im make the firs' move. It's only polite. So, step up, give 'im a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. And if he does, you can go and touch him. If not- well, we'll get to that later. Just make your bow. Nice and low." He said then Harry bowed and Buckbeak hollered and stood on his high legs.

"Back off, Harry! Back off! Keep still. Keep still." Harry stepped back then stopped the bird thing stopped, looked at Harry, then bowed. "ho! Well done, Harry! Well done! Here, ya big brute, ya..." He said throwing a dead ferret at the bird. "Right. I think you can go and pat 'im now. Go on. Don't be shy."

Draco came up and shoved people out-of-the-way to get to the front. He stopped next to me and smiled. I looked forward. He knew i was upset with him and he was going to try all he could to make me happy with him again. While i was paying attention to Draco, Harry got to the bird thing and touched him. Then Hagrid threw Harry on and hit the but of the bird while Harry was screaming Hagrids name and the bird took off flying into the air.

"Thats just pathetic." I heard Draco say behind me. I turned around and he stopped before saying anything else. Then looked at me with sad eyes. "Come on Cathy you can't be mad at me forever."

"I can try." I said walking away from him and over to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was taking off her jacket. I saw a time turner around her kneck and pulled her to the side. "Why do you have a time turner?" I asked.

"You... You know what this is?" She asked shocked.

"Who doesnt?" I asked.

"A lot of people apparently." She responded. I heard a Whistle than Harry and Buckbeak were back. I looked over and watched as everything went down hill.

Draco was in the Hospital wing.


End file.
